


I Love You: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [4]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in this Canon, I don't like Damien or Rire enough to include them in this series, Mild Gore, Ren Dies in This Canon, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-They're capable of love, believe it or not. Twisted, yes, but in their own way, they do love you. They all have their own ways of showing it.





	1. Akira Kojima

  * It’s been clear for a while that he cares about you more than most people.
  * When he first said it, it was so casual, you _almost _didn’t notice.
  * Akira thought your reaction was ridiculous, he thought his affection for you was obvious.
  * Sano, who was in the same room, thought it was ridiculous that Akira hadn’t already said anything, considering he already told Sano.

-

It was just like any other night ______ could think of. Sometimes when Akira took a job on his side business, he’d be gone for a few days. She had gotten used to it, finding that living with Sano wasn’t _too _bad. Sano kept his distance from her most of the time, uninterested in her and more focused on his work. Ever since he vowed to Akira that he wouldn’t make you take part in any more of his experiments with ______, his interest in her dropped.

Sano was bored that night, mumbling about how he should’ve gone out and grabbed someone instead of staying home. ______ was about to ask him how he could get bored when there’s plenty of things he could do in the ‘doll room’ she overheard him talk about before, but she didn’t want to take her chances. She looked around the house. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”

Sano looked her way, completely uninterested. “With you? No thanks. I’d rather do something else.”

_Damn, that’s harsh, _she thought. “You know, I’d go out and stay out of your way, but you’re the one who told Akira that I have to stay here. If we’re going to be living together, don’t you think you should at least _try _to get along with me?”

Sano rolled his eyes. “My brother is the one who takes interest in mortals, not me. I don’t know why he even bothers with you.”

“You’re such a-”

Before ______ could finish her sentence and spark an argument with Sano, they both turned their heads when the front door opened and was slammed. Akira stumbled through the front door, a bruise on his face and a little bit of blood on him, but it didn’t look like his own. _______’s mood changed completely, going up to him with a smile. “You’re back! Are you okay?”

Akira looked tired, but other than that, he was fine. He didn’t get the chance to tell ______ this, because now Sano was annoyed and planned to blame Akira and ______ for it. “Akira, maybe you should take ______ with you next time. It would be a lot better than having her stay around the house.”

Akira just raised an eyebrow at Sano. “What the fuck? No. My line of work isn’t exactly something I can bring someone with me on. Contract killing isn’t a ‘bring your girlfriend to work’ experience.”

Before Sano had a chance to make another reply, ______ hopped into the conversation, taking Akira’s hand and grabbing his attention. “He’s just annoyed because I asked him to watch a movie with me. It’s _boring _to stay here all the time, Akira. Maybe Sano’s right, if you take me with you, it’s a chance to get out of the house. Any scenery will be less mind-numbing than the same house every day.”

“No way,” Akira said, sterner this time. “I don’t want to put you in any danger. I’d rather you stay home than come with me on a job.”

“I just want to get out every once and a while,” ______ told him. “Is that so much to ask for?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt!” Akira half-shouted. “I’m not going to be responsible for the woman I love getting hurt.”

______ went silent for a moment. “… You just said that you love me. You never told me that before.” She stopped the entire conversation, shocked and smiling.

Akira looked surprised, and he went silent too. Sano, who had been watching the entire situation pan out, just smirked. “He really never told you? He told me the day you left my medical bay.”

Akira shot a look at his brother, trying to say _stop talking. _______ didn’t want him to. “He did? I don’t… I don’t remember hearing that.”

“I do. ‘Watashi wa kanojo o aishite iru.’ That’s what he kept repeating when he was convincing me to let you go. ‘I love her.’ Not the strongest argument, but… who am I to stop my brother?” Sano looked at Akira. “This was at least a little entertaining, thank you two. I’m going to bed.”

Sano turned his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Akira and ______ alone. She looked back to him, smiling happily. “I love you too, Akira. I want you to know that.”

Akira finally reached out, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I’d be dumb if I didn’t love you at this point,” Akira told her. “Come on, I’m tired. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“I’d love that,” ______ grabbed his hand, leading him over to pick a movie. The smile on her face wouldn’t die down for the rest of the night.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * Sano said it absent-mindedly. He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying.
  * You didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but you were happy.
  * When you told him you loved him too, he was shocked when he realized he even said it.
  * Sano’s sweet at the core, it’s just covered with layers of his monotone, straight-faced, all-business persona.

-

Sano had decided this weekend would be spent on his mission to design ______. The second outfits came in the mail, he wanted to spend the weekend styling her. Even throughout the week, he had been slowly working on her hair. He’d cut it, decide the new look wasn’t working and shaved it, adding extensions and taking them out. He finally found a style he liked, and it looked identical to her natural hair. Sano had a talent for finding things for ______, especially when it came to trying to make her the perfect doll.

Saturday night, the two of them were sitting on his bed, ______ between his legs as he ran a brush through his hair. He could do this for a while when he got into a trance, he thought the action was soothing. ______ didn’t mind at all, nights like this were peaceful, where they just sat together and spent time around each other.

For a while, ______ could pretend they were a normal couple.

Sano grabbed a container by his bedside, filled with some kind of hair product. When he opened it, a sweet smell hit the air, and ______ couldn’t tell what it was. He grabbed a glob of it, starting to run it through her hair and started to hum. His fingers running through her hair and lightly massaging her scalp felt great, and she leaned back into it, getting closer to Sano. He tilted her head back up, still humming, grabbing the comb and starting to work through her hair more meticulously.

The room smelt sweeter now, the product in ______’s hair strong enough to fill it. Sano started to sing lowly, something he didn’t do very often. She didn’t recognize the song, or even the tune, but it was something that had a melody that felt… calming. After a while, he stopped, muttering in the same sing-song tune, “I love nights with you… I love you.”

______ took a deep breath in, not wanting to say anything and somehow change the mood or the set-up. She thought about what she just heard, she never heard Sano say anything like that before, not in the way he did. Maybe once while they were having sex (not that she could remember, though), but never like this. Not when he was just in his own world, talking to himself about his own thoughts. Sano went back to singing, and ______ felt like her window of opportunity to say anything back closed.

After nearly half an hour, Sano put the brush down and stood up from the bed. “I’m going to pick something out for you to wear. I just got my new order in; I ordered some new pajamas for you earlier this week. I can’t wait to try them on you…”

______ saw a chance, deciding to take it. “I can’t wait to see them; you always pick the best things out for me. I love you too, Sano.”

Sano’s eyes went wide, and ______ could see his blue eye shining beneath his dark hair. “Too? Oh… right. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

Her heart suddenly sank, thinking she might have made a wrong move. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… you didn’t mean it?” She apologized immediately. _Of course he didn’t mean it, he’s a serial killer, a stone-cold analyst, he doesn’t understand-_

Sano surprised her, leaning down and kissing her gently. He didn’t usually act like this, he preferred to put on a cool front, but when he pulled back, she noticed there was a light color change on his face. “I don’t say things I don’t mean. I hope you don’t, either.”

She couldn’t help but smile, sighing in relief as happiness washed over her again. “I don’t. I love you, Sano.”

He pet the top of her head, running his hands through her hair again. “I love you, ______.”


	3. Strade

  * You didn’t expect it from him. It felt like a sick joke at first, but when you realized he was serious, you froze up.
  * Strade has a funny definition of love, and when he told you, you tried telling him that he didn’t love you. He couldn’t love you.
  * Since you’re the object of his affection, that also comes with dire consequences.
  * You told him you felt the same way. Either out of fear or genuine feelings, but you couldn’t really tell which one it was.

-

The days dragged on, and ______ sometimes spent spare time trying to learn German. She wanted to try to understand some of the things Strade would mutter when he was sleeping, on the phone, or even just talking to himself. He used it like it was a private code, and she wanted to be a part of that. She was starting to come along with it, beginning to be able to put together basic sentences.

Strade noticed this, of course. She was surprised when he sat next to her one day and started helping her on the pronunciations. According to Strade, she was saying the words “too angrily,” and she told him she couldn’t help it. Whenever she heard it used, Strade usually wasn’t the happiest. He just laughed and told her that could change.

Quiet days were rare, but they also meant that something was going to happen soon. Someone new in the basement, or ______ spending a few nights down there. They carried a sense of dread with them, but ______ tried ignoring it and read one of Strade’s ‘German-to-English’ books. She was trying to piece together more common sentences today.

She spent hours piecing together phrases she doubted would ever be useful to her with Strade, such as ‘good morning,’ ‘how are you,’ ‘I’m doing great,’ ‘we should go out sometime.’ Strade wasn’t being any help today, just organizing things around the house and occasionally correcting her pronunciation.

It was getting late into the night, and Strade did something that threw ______ off: he made dinner. She was taken aback when she smelt something coming from the kitchen that smelt _amazing._ Eating with Strade sometimes scared the shit out of her since she didn’t always know what the meat was, but she could recognize the smell right away: chicken and something that smelled like baked mushrooms. She couldn’t remember the last time she smelt something like that, it had to have been months. Strade came out, smiling wider than usual. “You should come eat, mein schatz.”

“Sure…” ______ replied carefully, feeling as if something was wrong. Strade _never _made dinner, and if he did, it wasn’t something that ______ felt like she should eat. This, however, was familiar, safe, and it smelt amazing. _Since when was Strade a good cook? _______ thought to herself, going into the kitchen. Strade had already even set the table. She took a seat carefully in front of him.

“How’s the German coming along, leibling?”

_“Langsam,” _______ replied shortly.

“That one was close, but you shortened the ‘l’ too much. It’s more like _long-som _than _lang-som._” Strade told her, taking a bite of her food. This entire situation felt a little too… domestic. ______ didn’t know what to expect from him.

“I can’t say the words that well yet, but at least I know what they mean. I can understand better, but I can’t really… reply yet.”

“So, you understand most common phrases?”

“_Ja._”

“Then understand this,” Strade leaned in, a smile on his face and his cheeks going to a deep red color suddenly. “_Ich liebe dich.”_

______ knew that that meant. _I love you._ She had grouped it in today with ‘phrases she’ll never use’ because she never expected to hear it. Not from Strade. She never expected she’d use it either. The look on Strade’s face wasn’t dying down, and she knew that expression. She’d seen it a few times before when they were in the basement and he was getting really into her torture, but never in a situation like this. She thought it took a blade to get Strade this excited. “… No, you don’t.”

Strade laughed. “What makes you think that, hm?”

______ slammed down her fork. “You torture me. You’re cut me open and stitched me up more times than I can possibly count, you’ve forced yourself on me, you’ve made me watch your sick films when all I wanted to do was look away. You can’t be in love with me.”

“_Meine geliebte, _I do those things precisely _because _I love you. I want to share everything with you, and I want you to share everything with me. Everything you are and everything you have is mine, and I want everything I have to become yours.”

“_Don’t call me your love!” _______ raised her voice. “This is not love, I don’t know what it is, Strade. If you really loved me, you’d let me free.”

“You’re wrong. I love you, which means I have to keep you here. You’re more fun than anyone else, and you’re… more interesting in every way possible. Look, you’re even trying to learn an entirely new language just to understand me. Just so you can talk to me in another way. You love me too, ______, stop denying it. You wanted to sleep with me, you want to know me better, you want to learn things with me.”

______ didn’t know what to think. He was right, she was trying to learn an entirely new language for no other reason than him. Strade was staring hard at her, waiting for a response. Something inside of her stirred, a gut feeling telling her to say it back. To tell him what he wants to hear, whether she believed it or not.

Right now, she had no idea what she thought about him.

_“Ich liebe dich auch, Strade.”_


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * You said it first, and Cain tried to deflect it. He doesn’t really think he deserves it.
  * As cocky as Cain is, as self-absorbent as he comes off, he has a hard time convincing himself he’s worthy of love.
  * Has a lot to do with his epiphany that he ripped you away from having any kind of a normal life, even when you tell him you’re happy.
  * Eventually he comes around, he always does.

-

From the moment that Cain met ______, he knew she was different. He thought he could control her, that she would be just another plaything, but he was _wrong. _He’d been wrong about a lot of things, things he only realized after ______ opened his eyes. Ever since then, it was hard for him to get back into old habits. When she was around, he found himself questioning every movement, wondering if his actions truly made him who he was.

_Of course they do, you idiot, _he thought to himself. _There’s a reason I’m a fallen angel and not in Heaven._

______ had taken to painting ever since she decided to stay. Not all of her paintings were as bleak as the first one she ever did, but they were all just as good. Cain would sometimes just sit and watch her paint, sometimes they would have sex while she painted just like the first time when she painted the portrait of dying angels. Either way, Cain was always in the room, observing her movements. Tonight was a calm one, Cain had tea going as he read a book, ______ was humming to herself as she moved her brush across the canvas, and the smell of fresh flowers filled the room. Cain had plucked a few roses earlier and had them spread around the home.

As ______ was humming and painting, her mind was searching for the right time to tell Cain what was on her mind. She heard Cain talk to himself sometimes when he thought she was asleep, and the other night, she heard him muttering about how he didn’t understand her. He understood why she chose to stay instead of wandering around this wasteland of a planet, but he didn’t understand how she was still gentle with him, still patient with him, still happy despite everything. She wanted to tell him the very simple reason why: she was in love with him. Really, _truly _in love with him.

The kettle started whistling loudly, and Cain got up to finish the drinks. ______ stopped humming, listening to the soft clang of cups and kettles. She put her paintbrush down, and without bothering to turn around, she took a deep breath and decided to say it. “Cain, I love you.”

Cain, who was standing in the kitchen still holding the hot kettle, stopped in his tracks and nearly scalded himself. “Don’t do that to yourself,” he finally replied. “You really shouldn’t waste your energy, honey.”

______ turned around, facing him. “You don’t get a say in this one, Cain. I love you, that’s why I stayed, that’s why I’m here, that’s why I am who I am. I’m in love with you, and I need you to know that.”

Cain put down the cups and walked over to her, grabbing her by the wrists. “After everything, pet? You don’t care that I kidnapped you, or that I force myself on you, or that you can never leave? You know you can _never _go back to your old life, right?”

“I don’t care about any of that, I really don’t. I’ve learned to accept it, there’s no use dwelling on things that I can’t change.”

“You must be sick,” Cain turned and picked up a mug, taking a long sip from it. “There’s no reason why a mortal should love a fallen angel. You’ll change your mind soon enough, ______.”

“You say that like you know the future, but you don’t. I won’t stop loving you.”

“You have to,” Cain said, not in a demanding way, but as if he was trying to convince her. “It’s what’s best for you. I don’t think you understand what loving me entails, ______. You’re going to grow old; I won’t age a day. I will watch you die, and I’ll never join you on the other side. Your life is going to be a statistically small part of mine.”

“I don’t _care, _Cain. I love you.”

That’s when he finally broke down. He sighed, and let his tough front fade, giving into his own feelings. His face turned pink, and after a moment he looked back to ______ with a completely different expression on his face. One of shock, and he had a sweet smile on his face. “______, I don’t think you will ever realize that you changed _everything _for me. The thought of being without you feels worse than the thought of being alone, but I know that if I give in…” he paused. “This can only end in hurt.”

______ took his hands, kissing one lightly. “Do you mind a little pain?”

Cain smiled, leaning down and kissing her passionately. “Of course I don’t. I love you, ______, and I can withstand anything for that.”


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * Descriptive gore warning for Lawrence’s confession.
  * Lawrence wants to get closer, but he can’t afford to kill you since you mean everything to him. You thought he didn’t believe in love.
  * Put simply, _you _are the exception to the rule.
  * When Lawrence gets into a trance, he says some… off-color comments.

-

It wasn’t an unusual Saturday night, nothing in particular had happened, but the atmosphere in Lawrence’s apartment felt different. Perhaps it was the new flowers he brought home the night before, perhaps it was the stillness of the night, but something felt odd. ______ couldn’t put her finger on it, sipping tea from a cup that Lawrence gave her. The smell seemed new, the tea was different, maybe that was it.

Lawrence sat across from her in the chair she was once tied to, playing with the knife in his hands. It scared her slightly, Lawrence had never tried cutting her open since he started taking care of her, but it was hard to forget the cut he made on her neck and his fingers inside of it. Looking at him twirling the knife, a shiver went down her spine. Finally, she started to speak up. “Lawrence… why are you messing with that?”

“Hm?” Lawrence hummed, coming out of his trance for a brief second. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about, ______. Something that I want to try with you.”

______ realized, suddenly, that he wasn’t drinking the same thing as she was. He was clutching onto a water bottle she recognized as a pain killer, and suddenly, she started to wonder exactly what he had given her. She looked down at the now-empty teacup. _I drank all of it without a second thought. _She swallowed hard, feeling herself beginning to sweat. “What is it?”

Lawrence got up, walking over to her and taking the teacup. “Once it kicks in, I’ll tell you. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, sweetie, but I didn’t want to take the chance that you’d say no. I need to do this.”

“What is it supposed to do?” she asked, and then suddenly, she thought maybe she knew the answer. She went to turn her head and look into the kitchen to see if she could see any hint of what Lawrence put into the tea, but she couldn’t move her neck nearly at all. She started slumping over as she lost feeling of her body, falling down onto the bed.

Lawrence smiled, catching her and repositioning her more comfortably. “It’s a special kind of numbing agent. You won’t just be numb, but you can’t move either. It’ll make this much easier.”

______’s eyes widened, and she started to strain to speak. Every word she said came out slowly, and it was hard to get everything out. She was lucky Lawrence was able to understand her at all. “What… are… you… going… to… do?”

Lawrence smiled, looking away and blushing. “I want to be closer to you, but there’s only so much I can do before your life-force drains. If I cut too deep, if you lose too much blood, I lose you forever, and I can’t have that. I just don’t want you to be in any pain as I see how close I can get to you because… because I love you, and you’re the only thing that matters.”

She was shocked, but she could barely move her facial muscles to show it. “I… thought… you…”

“Shh, ______, don’t speak. I don’t want you to strain yourself. I love you, and I’m not going to lose you. I know you love me too, so don’t hurt yourself. I’m going to be gentle, I promise,” Lawrence leaned over, slowly planting a kiss onto her lips. She couldn’t feel it, she couldn’t even move to kiss him back, all she could do was watch.

Lawrence pushed her onto her back, getting on top of her and straddling her. She didn’t feel a thing as he slowly made a cut from her shoulder to her collarbone, right over where her heart was. He didn’t make the cut too deep, trying to be careful, but he made it just wide enough that he could start fitting some fingers in the cut, moving them around in the wound. “You’re… so warm. Your blood is hot, and I can feel your heart beating. It’s slow, you’re pulsating on the inside. I… want to go deeper.”

_Lawrence, please, _she thought, looking at him with pleading eyes. She moved to speak again. “Lawrence… don’t… lose…”

_Don’t lose control, _is what she wanted to say. Lawrence was easily pulled into trance when he was like this.

“You’re so beautiful on the inside…” he mumbled, ignoring her desperate attempt to communicate. The wound opened a little wider as half of his hand disappeared into her chest.

_“Lawrence… I… don’t… want… to… lose…”_

He finally snapped out of his trance, his eyes meeting ______’s pleading ones. He looked at his hand, deep in her chest, and pulled it out carefully. “I’m sorry, ______, I didn’t mean to go that deep, I just-”­

Lawrence ran his blood-soaked hand through his hair, staining it, but he was too stressed to notice. _He cares about me, he loves me, he just doesn’t know how to show it. I want to help. _“It’s… fine… I’ll… be… okay…”

Lawrence went across the room, grabbing his home-made stitch kit. He used it on her on more than one occasion, and he got to work stitching the wound on her chest. “Stay with me, ______. The tea is going to start wearing off, and then I can give you some pain killers.”

______ could already feel her face again, making it a little easier to talk. “Thank you, Lawrence. I love you, too.”

Lawrence tied off the stitch with a smile, looking up at her with a blush on his face. “You understand me, ______. That’s all I could ask of someone I love.”


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * Vincent can be very affectionate when he wants to, and on one certain night, he wanted to.
  * Honestly, it was one of your lazy nights in. Just you and him laying on the couch and ‘watching’ a movie.
  * Watching a movie really just consisted of making out and messing around.
  * The way he said it was so casual, but you made a big deal out of it.

-

Vincent preferred action movies over any other kind of movie. He loved watching choreographed fighting scenes, chasing scenes, any scene where the adrenaline in a character’s veins would start pumping. He was on the edge of his seat sometimes, wondering what was going to come next.

_Sometimes. _Other times, the movie took a backseat while he and ______ messed around. Watching a movie turned into cuddling, turned into kissing, turned into making out, turned to teasing each other while the movie happened in the back. Sometimes they’d ditch midway to go to the bedroom, not caring about reaching a conclusion to any sort of plot.

The ignored movie of this week was some installment of The Fast and the Furious. ______ wasn’t paying attention for long enough to find out which one, and she didn’t particularly care either. Before they even hit the twenty-minute mark, Vincent and ______ were pawing at each other. Vincent’s hands were up her shirt, and her fingers were tugging on his hair. Everything was going great, which is why it caught _______ by surprise when suddenly Vincent stopped, removed his hands from her shirt, and turned to watch the movie.

Vincent’s attention was suddenly on the movie, and on the movie alone. ______ was experiencing a mental whiplash, confused as to why he changed so suddenly. _Maybe he’s just playing hard to get, _she thought. She moved towards Vincent, starting to put her hands up his shirt. “Vincent, don’t you want to pick up where we left off?”

Vincent grabbed her arm and took it out of his shirt. “Not really, I genuinely enjoy this movie, and I intend to watch it,” he mumbled, his attention unbreaking from the TV.

______ sighed, not wanting to give up. Now that she and Vincent got started, she was beginning to get impatient. She leaned over, grabbing Vincent’s arm and beginning to cuddle it. “Come on, you’re just going to leave me high and dry?”

“Yep.”

She groaned. “Come _on, _what compelled you to suddenly pay attention to… is that Vin Diesel?”

Vincent looked over at her. “We’ve watched three of these movies, and he’s been in every single one. I enjoy these movies, and I want to show you them genuinely, and you didn’t even notice that was Vin Diesel until _now_?”

______ could see that Vincent was genuinely annoyed by this, and so she just shrugged. “Oops?”

Vincent shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you, _______, because that was an ultimate test of patience. Now let’s finish the movie.”

______ thought maybe she didn’t hear him right at first, replaying it in her head. _Did Vincent just admit he loves me? _She asked herself. He’s never done that before; it was like he was scared of admitting any genuine feelings. “You love me?” she asked, beginning to smile.

“You didn’t know that?” Vincent looked surprised. “I wouldn’t just let anyone live with me, sleep with me, cuddle with me. Do I _look _like the kind of guy who’d let someone just take advantage of those things?”

Right now, _______ couldn’t care less how surprised Vincent seemed, or how sarcastic and cynical he was being. “You love me!” she cheered, grabbing on tighter to him and kissing him. “I didn’t think you had the ability to say that.”

Vincent looked away, blushing slightly. “Shut up, I’m not that cold towards you.”

“I love you, too,” she told him, leaning over and kissing him again. “There’s no other reason I’d watch a Fast and Furious movie.”

“Jerk,” Vincent laughed, pushing her playfully. She plopped next to him, her eyes turning to the screen for the first time in a while. “We’re finishing this movie, and I’m making you re-watch the other ones.”

_Fair enough, _she thought, leaning over and resting her head on Vincent’s shoulder for the rest of the film.


End file.
